


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Fun With Hats Part Two

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [139]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve the hat and Oreo the hat have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Fun With Hats Part Two




End file.
